BOTO's Own BFDI
Previous One NOTE: When this parody was made, Episodes 1-7 of BOTO were out, so I used knowledge from only those seven episodes. These parodies are after the first season. All 14 contestants are present, and the previous situations are already known about. If these are not possible, just say so and I won't be aggravated. By the way, I'll be pleased if anyone at all animates this. Doesn't have to be Antony's family. The gang has a treasure hunt, but this time, for Dream Island. Find out what happens when the winning team goes there! All the wonders, and what happens with the losing team! They have their own Battle for Dream Island! parody is quite long, so you may want to split it into two videos, Part 1 and Part 2. Boat breaking the 4th wall (in Episode 5) is a sign of magic later. The first time she broke it was for the monsters on the playing cards to come to life; the second time she broke it was for the gizmos on the recommended characters. Party Hat / Shieldy, why are you carrying your glasses in your hand? Shieldy / Because I'm tired. Party Hat / You know, after thinking it over, I'm tired, too. Shieldy / Jet-lag can be really annoying. (Slurpy shows up) Slurpy (energeticly) / Hey guys whatcha doin'? Shieldy / Please, Slurpy. I'm not in the mood for this. Slurpy / Oh sorry... did I interrupt anything? Party Hat / No, nothing much. (switch scene to Boat running up and breaking the 4th wall) * BOTO Parody Title Screen * Pizza / I don't know what to say. I feel tired. Hot Dog / I think I understand. We recently came back from Wonderworld , with a time zone 7 hours ahead of here. There was a lot of jet-lag. Pizza (with a flashback on the screen) / Well, no wonder you, Slurpy, Shelly, Shamrock, Doorknob, Toothbrush, Chocolatey, Notepad and some others slept in the jet on the way back! It's just that I'm not used to sleeping in jets. Hot Dog / Yeah, I'm sorry. (Popsicley shows up) Popsicley (energeticly) / Hey guys! Had a nice nap? Pizza / *sigh* No. Popsicley / Well, Controlly said there would be a challenge starting pretty soon. He said its prize is relaxation-related. (Controlly shows up) Controlly / Ahh, Popsicley, Pizza and Hot Dog! I'm so glad you mentioned the challenge! It's pretty complex, so I think it should start right now! (Song: Come on down, it's Challenge Time! ) Controlly / I'm glad all 14 of you are here. So for this challenge, you will be competing for Dream Island - a new and updated square mile of paradise, six malls, and much more! Scissors (happy) / What seriously?! Controlly / I never doubt myself! Anyways, this challenge will be a treasure-hunting challenge! I'll give each Team Captain a set of directions, and those are the directions you must follow to get to the treasure. (sheets passed to Party Hat and Pizza) Controlly / There may be obstacles in the way, but you can't win if you give up! Shieldy / Isn't that obvious? (Chocolatey and Boat stare at Shieldy in shock) Shieldy / Well, I mean...can't we just get this overwith? I'm tired! Pizza / So am I. Controlly / The first team that finds their treasure wins! On your marks...get set...go! Party Hat / Step 1: Find a yellow tree. Does anyone know where to find a yellow tree? Shelly / We can go to iGirl's treestore, there are tons of trees there! Party Hat / Alright let's go! (Team Vanilla leaves) Pizza / Step 1: Find a yellow tree. Does anyone know where to find a yellow tree? Hot Dog / We could try that tree store, do you know it? Pizza / No, not really. Hot Dog / How about iGuy? Pizza / Alright, since you know the way. ("Later...") (Team Vanilla is in tree store) Party Hat / There, we made it! Shieldy / Wow, look at all of them! (Team Chocolate is in tree store) Pizza / Alright we're here! Chocolatey / Let's start! (Team Vanilla) Party Hat / Guys, no digressing and looking at trees this time, okay? We need to find the yellow tree if we want to win. Shieldy (at yellow tree with message) / Is it this one? Party Hat / Yeah, great job-wait what's this? (takes message off) "If you're reading this message you're the first to arrive at the yellow tree, good job. Hello, this message contains the correct directions to get to the treasure, please disregard your other ones and use these instead. ~ Controlly" (pause) Nah, the last time we trusted the message, we lost. Let's just leave it on the tree. (puts message back) Party Hat (reading original paper) / So we're supposed to go east until we arrive at a waterfront. Let's go! (Team Chocolate) Hot Dog (at yellow tree with message) / Hey, Pizza! I found the yellow tree! Pizza / Great! Understatuified! Hold on, what's this? (takes message off) "If you're reading this message you're the first to arrive at the yellow tree, good job. Hello, this message contains the correct directions to get to the treasure, please disregard your other ones and use these instead. ~ Controlly" What do you guys think about that? Popsicley / Hm, seems a bit fishy to me, but who knows, they could be the right ones. Chocolatey / We could give it a try! Pizza / Alright, how about you guys? Hot Dog / I'm okay with it. Boat / Me too. Baguette / Moi aussi! (Me too!) Scissors / All I care is getting Dream Island because I'm the only one who deserves it! Hot Dog, Popsicley and Chocolatey / Hey! Pizza / Anyways, the next step is to go north until we arrive in a tunnel. Let's go! ("Later...") (Team Vanilla at waterfront) Party Hat / Finally, we're at the waterfront! Shieldy / That's good, because you don't understand how tired I am. Party Hat (reading sheet) / Uh oh, we have to swim across the waterfront for the next step. Shieldy / Ou-what?! Are you serious? (screen displaying that the swim is uncomfortably long) Party Hat / Well, yeah, it says we're forbidden to go over a bridge. Shieldy / Aww come on! Boombox (disabling his electricity) / If you want, Shieldy, I could float you across. It may be hard for me but it's worth a try. Shieldy / Thanks, Boombox! You're really nice! (Team Chocolate at tunnel) Pizza / What do you know? We're at the tunnel! Chocolatey / Isn't it just so wonderful here? (in tunnel) Pizza / Okay, so now we need to find the number 50 on the wall and somehow it'll lead us to the treasure. Popsicley / Let's go! (Team Vanilla on waterfront) (Shieldy, Pinecone and Party Hat are right on top of Boombox. Pear, Slurpy and Shelly are in the water.) Shieldy / This is kind of like a floating raft. Party Hat / I know right? Pear / I don't see any purpose for floating rafts around here! (Team Chocolate in tunnel) Hot Dog (at 50) / I found the number 50! Pizza / Good! Now we have to find out how it leads us to the treasure. Boat (at 49) / Um, I don't know if this will help us, but I found a 49. Popsicley / I can see where this is going. Chocolatey / Let's follow that trail of numbers! (Team Vanilla on waterfront) Shieldy / Are we there yet? Party Hat / Yep, we're almost at shore. Boombox / Guys, I'm starting to get sick of this. Could you jump off as soon as we get to shore? Shieldy / I don't see why not. (Team Chocolate in tunnel) Pizza / ...32...31...30...29... Popsicley / Meh, this is so easy I can do it in my sleep! Boat / Maybe it expresses how we shouldn't digress from the challenge. (Team Vanilla on waterfront) Boombox / Okay, we're here. (Shieldy, Pinecone and Party Hat jump off) (Boombox gets out and reenables his electricity) Party Hat / Thanks Boombox! Boombox / You're welcome! Slurpy / Wow, it's impressive how you can talk like that. Boombox / I have complex technology. Party Hat / Hey look! There's the finish! (reading sheet) Now we're supposed to dig at the green X to get the treasure. Let's start! (the team starts digging) (Team Chocolate exiting tunnel) Pizza / Finally, X marks th-OH NO THEY'RE ALREADY HERE! Chocolatey / Wait, are they digging the wrong X? Pizza / Hey yeah, it says we're supposed to dig the red X. We still have a chance of winning if we go fast enough! (Scissors leaps on the red X and swishes sand into everyone's faces) Hot Dog / Ack! Boat / Scissors, turn it down! (Scissors hits treasure and brings it up) Shieldy / Quick, they found their treasure! DIG! (Team Chocolate opens their treasure chest and looks inside) Citrine / Could I please have a sno cone? Popsicley / Um...no. Could we please have the treasure? Chocolatey / Or are you the treasure? Citrine / Don't know what you mean. (closes treasure chest) (everyone on the team is worried) Hot Dog / What was that? Controlly / That, my friend, was the wrong treasure chest. (Pizza, Hot Dog, Popsicley, Chocolatey, Boat and Scissors suddenly have upset faces) Like I said, the set of directions I gave at the start were the ones that would lead you to the treasure. So that means... (Party Hat and Shieldy release their treasure chest out) Controlly / Team Vanilla wins! Party Hat / Really? All right! Scissors / But that's impossible!! Dream Island is supposed to be mine! I WANT DREAM ISLAND!! Controlly / Stop raging, Scissors! I don't think you deserve it anyways. Scissors / REVENGE ON YOU! Controlly / Anyways, since Team Vanilla has won, they'll be journeying Dream Island! Shieldy / Just about time. You realize how tired I am? I'd prefer a nap to almost anything else. Controlly / Open your chest now, Team Vanilla. (Party Hat opens chest. There's a mattress at the top) Party Hat / It's a mattress. That makes sense. Controlly / Yep, you'll want it for the journey. Slurpy / Hold on, the seven of us don't all fit on that mattress. Shieldy (scratching a vertical line to see through) / Wait, there isn't just one mattress in the treasure chest. There are six. Controlly / One for each of you. Shelly / Just a minute... (counting contestants on team Vanilla including herself) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7. We're still one mattress short. Controlly / Oh, sorry, I forgot! I make mistakes pretty often. Boombox / Since Pinecone's small, he should share someone's mattress. Shieldy / How about Baguette's? Party Hat / He doesn't have a mattress. He's on the other team. Baguette / Oui, je sais... (Yes, I know...) Shieldy / Then maybe he should go for yours, Party Hat, because of the compliment you gave him. (flashback to Party Hat saying "I choose Pinecone. He's a bud of mine" in Episode 2) Party Hat / Really? Amazing! Shelly / So how are we gonna get to Dream Island? Controlly / Find out for yourself. Look at the inside back wall of the treasure chest. (Team Vanilla is shocked to see that there's no wall there, but rather a long path) Party Hat / That's crazy! Controlly / Yep, we're going that way to a cable car. Shieldy / We're! Are you coming with us? Controlly / Of course, who else would guide you on this journey? ...Anyways, it's time to cast off. We should take the mattresses with us. Goodbye, Team Chocolate! (the teams are sadly waving goodbye at eachother while Controlly and Team Vanilla enter the treasure chest and close it) (switch scene) (Lavalamp walks up to Nacho) Lavalamp / I'm a practical host. I was asked to come here. Nacho / Sure, come on in. But just remember to sign your name on the sign-ups sheet. Lavalamp / Will do without a problem. (switch scene) (Controlly and Team Vanilla are walking towards cable car with the six mattresses) Controlly / A change in the world is about to come. It will make the tired ones happy. (Shieldy is happy) (everyone gets in cable car) (mattress are spread out) Controlly / The view through the ceiling of the cable car is better than that through the walls. So I advise everyone to lie on their back. Well, except Boombox. (the contestants are lying on their backs except Boombox. And as previously discussed, Pinecone is on Party Hat's mattress.) Controlly / Alice Liddell , Dorothy Gale and Morgan Serman all had very long dreams. Like you guys are about to have, as indicated up above. Pear / Hey, wasn't Rip Van Winkle like that, too? Controlly / Actually, no. He did nothing but sleep for twenty years. He never dreamt. Slurpy / That's scary. Controlly / I know, isn't it? Anyway we're about to enter the dormancy room. Shieldy / Meh, that's good. Controlly / There are dormancy rooms all over the place. Sometimes people put sleeping gas in a room just to give it dormancy effects on most people. There was once a guy named "Wilburt Sandex" who always created spells to make trouble. If you don't watch out for his tricks, you'll fall asleep for 500,000 years, and wake up to find yourself in wazomeki-whatever world! The population of dormancy rooms on this planet has increased from 10 to 500 to 45,000 to 999,999 over the years. (pause) (click) (they are in a darker gas room) We are now in the dormancy room. With no trouble at all, you shall go to sleep. (but everyone on Team Vanilla is already asleep) Controlly / Ah, exactly as I expected! Now for the next step! (goes to sleep on the floor of the cable car) (switch scene to Team Chocolate on sand) Pizza / This is really upsetting. How come we followed the directions taped to the tree? Hot Dog / I know how you feel, Pizza. Everyone makes mistakes. Popsicley / I can't believe we lost this challenge. Dream Island seemed pretty amazing! Scissors / Yeah, I'm so gonna get REVENGE on them! (opens their treasure chest) Citrine / Where's my sno cone? Scissors / Oops, wrong one. (closes their treasure chest) (tries to open the other treasure chest, but it's locked shut) That darn Controlly thinks he's just too smart!! Chocolatey / You do realize that you're being mean... right? Boat / In any minute you'll ruin Team Vanilla's journey. Baguette / Oui, et c'est tr(`e)s horrible. (Yes, and it's very horrible.) Scissors / No! You don't understand how badly I want Dream Island! If I don't ruin the other team's journey, they'll exclude me right away! (switch scene to Team Vanilla and Controlly sleeping in the dormancy room) (scene gradually ripples to their dream) (the eight of them end up on an orange ground) Party Hat / What? What the? Controlly / You are on the ground floor of a hotel. Shieldy / Wow, where are all the hotel rooms? Controlly / There aren't any. (everyone on Team Vanilla stares in shock) Controlly / Sleeping is not allowed here. Plus you're never gonna need it anyway. Shieldy / Aw, what? But I'm even more tired than I used to be! Controlly / Oh sorry, I forgot to turn on the energy! (takes a machine and turns it up) Shieldy / But I'm still so tired! Controlly / Wait for it... (suddenly no one is tired) Shieldy / Wow, that's so cool! (puts on his glasses) Slurpy / Somehow I have a weird feeling going on... Controlly / I am about to show you the common room. Pear / Is there a shopping mall? Controlly / Actually, I think so, but I'll get to that later. (switch scene to Team Chocolate) Hot Dog / Guys... where's Controlly? Pizza / With the other team. Popsicley / I knew it. Chocolatey / We're pretty much doomed with no one here to guide us. (Lavalamp walks by) Lavalamp / Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Popsicley / LAVALAMP! Lavalamp / The good thing is, I'm pretty much bored with no one to guide. Pizza / Sorry for my bad singing, whenever that was... Lavalamp / That's okay. I've been recovered later. (switch scene to Team Vanilla in common room) (Shieldy is playing a video game) Shieldy / I wish Hot Dog were here. He'd enjoy this. Party Hat / Enjoy what? Shelly (upside-down) / Somebody, please help me! I'm stuck in this position! Party Hat / I'll be right with you, Shieldy. (walks away) Pear / This common room isn't fancy enough. Slurpy / Do you seriously think a hotel common room is supposed to be fancy? Boombox / You're describing a restaurant. (Slurpy is eating some chips from a dish) (Pinecone's whining sound) Shieldy / Better watch out, Slurpy, I think Pinecone's in there! Slurpy / Oh...sorry. (walks away) Controlly / Hey guys! Enjoying yourselves? Later we're actually gonna leave this hotel and make more explorations. (switch scene to Team Chocolate) Hot Dog / I miss Team Vanilla. They left sometime around 4 days ago. I wonder what's going on with them. Pizza / Who knows how to find out? Lavalamp / I think they're dreaming. But you can't just meet them by going to sleep. Popsicley / Dream Island must be pretty amazing if they haven't returned for 4 days. Pizza / Party Hat and Shieldy will be on my mind. Boat / It's not gonna be the same without Shelly. Chocolatey / Yeah, right. Controlly didn't tell us how long the journey would be. Baguette / J'esp('e)re que Pomme de Pin n'est pas mal. (I hope Pinecone's alright.) Popsicley / Wow, even Baguette's worried about someone. But I don't think I can say the same for Scissors. Scissors / Are you kidding me?! I am so mad that I am not in Dream Island after coming back from Wonderworld and hearing about it! Popsicley / Okay, okay, no offense intended... Hot Dog / Hey Pizza, do you still have Party Hat's digital clock? Pizza / *sigh* no... I gave it to my brother Cheese-Slice. He asked for it. (switch scene to Team Vanilla) Controlly / Follow me, guys! We will be exploring different places! Pear / Ooh! Ooh! Are we going to a shopping mall? Controlly / Coincidentally, that was my exact plan! Pear / OMG this will be wonderful! ("Later...") Shieldy / *pant!* I walked for so long! Party Hat (energetic in Shieldy's face) / So here's the mall prep with all kinds of different objects from different shows, do you think I'll be one? Shieldy / Uh...maybe? Slurpy / Is this the Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall? Controlly / Definitely not! This is the shopping mall of dreams. Walk into any store and you will automatically see your favorite things! Shelly / Wait, what? Controlly / Yep! Pear / Am I gonna see clothes am I gonna see clothes?! (walks into a store) (clothes show up) YES! *I'm in heaven*. Shieldy / Should we go in? Party Hat / Go in where? Shieldy / Anywhere. Controlly says we'll be happy no matter where we go. Party Hat / Alright then, I'm going in there! (walks into a store) (toys show up) (Shieldy shows up) Shieldy / Check out this Everything Cube! (shakes everything cube) (teddy bear falls onto the ceiling and sticks) Party Hat / Not again... Pinecone (in Everything Cube) / ?? (switch scene to hall) Slurpy / C'mon Shelly, let's go find some books! (Slurpy and Shelly go into a store) (Boombox enters a store to find music) Boombox / What? I thought Controlly said we couldn't sleep here. (switch scene to Pear and Glamour in clothes store) Pear / Hey there Glamour! Glamour / Oh hi...somehow I have the feeling that I recognize you. Pear / I'm Pear, remember, from the Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall? Glamour / No, not really... Pear / I just didn't have my skin on back then. Glamour / I'm looking for brushes. Fabulous and Pretty asked for them. Pear / Maybe you should walk into a different store. Glamour / Alright then, thanks! (leaves) (switch scene to Team Chocolate) Popsicley / Aw, it's been a whole week, and I'm tired. Lavalamp / According to what I've learned, a day in a dream is nearly equivalent to a month in reality. So it's probably gonna be a while. Better think of things to do in your spare time. Chocolatey / Maybe we can explore an arcade. Popsicley / Yeah! There might be violent games there! Chocolatey / Well! I liked it when I was in 8 pieces. Popsicley / 8 pieces?! Hot Dog / Oh my mustard, are you girls serious? Chocolatey / Remember when we were in the haunted house? Shelly cut me into 8 pieces! C,H,O,L,A,T,E and Y! Popsicley / Hey, I have a suspicion: The rectangle tapping my foot was one of your pieces! I see now why I smelt chocolate! Pizza (coming back with a sno cone) / Sno cones are being sold for free next to the Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall! Who wants any? Hot Dog / But the Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall is ~ 10 miles away! Pizza / Well, it's a good thing I have a portal right here! (jumps into portal, dropping sno cone on their treasure chest) Chocolatey / Just a minute... (takes sno cone and opens treasure chest) Citrine / Hello? (Chocolatey gives sno cone to Citrine) Citrine / Grazie! (closes treasure chest) Boat / You guys are really taking things nerdily. (Pizza comes back with three sno cones) Popsicley / Seriously? That's not enough for all 8 of us. Pizza / Well, they were sold out. So I couldn't get any more. Chocolatey / Aww no! (switch scene to Team Vanilla) Boombox / That music is terrible! Cane / Good music is not for big ones! Boombox / That's not fair! (switch store) Slurpy (handing out a novel) / Here's a novel you might like. Shelly / Hmm... "Shell Stories: True Stories About Shells." That does look pretty cool, thanks! Slurpy / No problem! Shelly (handing out a novel) / Here's a novel you might like. Slurpy / Hmm... "Twilight". (looks in there and laughs vaguely) (switch to hall) Controlly / Okay everyone, time for the next step! (everyone leaves the store) ("Later...") Controlly / If you're wondering, an entire day has passed. (switch scene to Team Chocolate temporarily) Pizza / Meh, it's been a whole month, and, it's really sleepy around here! (switch scene back) Controlly / Next, you will be climbing Mount Reve. Shieldy / Aw-''what''?! But I squeak so easily! Controlly / That's your loss then, because unlike other mountains, this is a tall one. NO SLEEPING IS ALLOWED! Shieldy / O-o-o-k-a-a-a-y, i-i-f y-o-u-u s-a-a-a-y s-o-o-o-... (switch scene to Team Chocolate) (nighttime) Hot Dog / Pizza? Are you awake? Pizza / Umm...yes... Hot Dog / Here's one thing I've always wondered: How will we figure out when Team Vanilla finally comes back? Pizza / I don't know. We just have to put our hopes up. Hot Dog / I did that for a long time and nothing happened. Pizza / Ah, the miseries of life... (switch scene to Team Vanilla climbing up the mountain) Shieldy / Do we dead-seriously have to get to the top? My legs are shaky! Party Hat / Come on, Shieldy, there's nothing to be afraid of. Slurpy / You never know. The mountain could have monsters. Shelly / What?! Why? Slurpy / Anything could happen in a dream. Pear / Yeah right, of course! Isn't Shieldy ugly because he's covered in methylane blue? Party Hat / Hey, that's not nice! Boombox / Yeah! Shieldy / *Please*, don't say a word about it... Slurpy / Umm... Controlly? Controlly / Yes? Slurpy / How much of the mountain have we gone up? Controlly / One fifth. Shieldy / What?! We have so much more walking?! Controlly / Just kidding. One fifth is the amount you have left. Shieldy / Meh, that's good. (switch scene to Team Chocolate) (daytime) Popsicley / Hey Lavalamp? Lavalamp / Yes? Popsicley / It's been a month and a week. Do you think their journey's almost over? (switch scene to Team Vanilla) Party Hat / We're finally at the top! Shieldy / Thank goodness! I need a break. Slurpy / I already knew that. Controlly / You know you'll eventually have to go down the other side. Shelly / Aw, seriously?! Why is everything so difficult?! Controlly / Unless you want to be picked up by a crane. Slurpy / Wait, what? (crane picks everyone up out of sight) ("Later...") (Team Vanilla is on a stagelight) Controlly / This is a copy of the stagelight from Wonderworld. Oh, and by the way, another whole day has passed. (switch to Team Chocolate temporarily) Boat / Aww, it's been another whole month and Scissors is out of control because of this! (switch back to Team Vanilla) Shieldy / Are you serious that I should never sleep for a week and I'll turn out fine? Controlly / Yes, I'm serious about most things. Boombox / But what about the humidity? Pinecone / !! Pear / Yeah, what about the humidity? Controlly / Oh, it's not humid at all! Party Hat / But Controlly... Controlly / Just calm down. Look who's coming. (Notepad and Xylophone show up on stagelight) Shieldy / Oh my armor, is that you, Notepad? Boombox / Hey there Xylophone! Xylophone / We came here from miles and we thought you might like to see us. Notepad / And, speaking of which... I'm tired. Shieldy / So am I. Party Hat / Like, what is going on with all this tiredness? Is it about Dream Island? Slurpy / Oh, and I don't know if you guys have been warned: SLEEPING IS NOT ALLOWED HERE. Shelly / I always wonder... whatever happens if you go to sleep here? Controlly / You'll find out later. Shelly / Aww c'mon! (switch to Team Chocolate) Pizza / Oh my wordles... two months and 10 days... and still nothing... Lavalamp / I'm pretty sure their journey is almost over. Pizza / But Lavalamp... what do you mean by "almost over"? 5 minutes? A year? Lavalamp / Could be anything from a day to a month left. Hot Dog (starting to cry) / But I can hardly wait for one more month! I never saw them for two months! Scissors / Why you nasty little...! I'll tell you why you're stupid! You're a lamp with lava inside and lava is burning liquid rock! That's why your brain is messed up! Popsicley / Whoah there! That's way too harsh. Boat / Yeah, you're really mean. Chocolatey / I agree. Baguette / Je ne peux pas le supporter! (I can't stand it!) ("Even later...") (switch to Team Vanilla) Controlly / Day 3 is almost over. Notepad / Yeah, I've had enough of this place. (lies down) (starts falling asleep) Shieldy / NO, NOTEPAD! YOU NEVER KNOW THE MISERIES THAT COULD RESULT FROM- (Notepad falls asleep) (He disappears in 5 seconds) Party Hat / That was dramatic. Xylophone / I'm returning, too. I don't want to wake up insane. Goodbye, everyone. (goes to sleep) (disappears in 5 seconds) Slurpy / I agree with Notepad and Xylophone. We had enough of Dream Island. Party Hat / But how do we get back? Controlly / It's easy. You guys are tired, and I forbade sleeping, because Notepad and Xylophone disappeared in result of dormancy. All you have to do is go to sleep and you will find yourself wide awake in the cable car. Shieldy / *Yay*! (lies down and goes to sleep) Shieldy thinks (in his sleep) / Wow, the ground is getting more comfortable every second! (ripple effect) (Shieldy wakes up on his mattress in the cable car to find everyone else asleep) Shieldy (now his glasses are in his hand, not on his eyes.) / Wow, I'm wide awake! But...no one else is. (puts on his glasses) (switch back to Dream Island) Party Hat / Hey, Shieldy's gone. Slurpy / Do what he did. (Party Hat goes to sleep) (ripple effect) (Party Hat wakes up on his mattress) Party Hat / Oh hey there Shieldy. Shieldy / Hi! (switch back to Dream Island) (Boombox, Slurpy, Shelly and Pinecone go to sleep, disappear and then wake up in the cable car) Shelly (in cable car) / That was wondrous! Slurpy / I'll say. Boombox / I wonder where Xylophone is? Shieldy / And Notepad? (switch back to Dream Island) Controlly / Um, Pear, are you gonna do this? Pear / Actually...hm...le...um...(after a while) Yes, and I'm gonna miss the shopping mall there. I still think the Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall will be available. (lies down and goes to sleep) (wakes up in cable car in 5 seconds) Pear / Wait, where are we again? (switch back to Dream Island) Controlly / Alright, everyone's back! Now there's just one more step. (lies down and goes to sleep) (ripple effect) (Controlly wakes up in cable car) Controlly / Welcome back, everyone! You're probably all wide awake like the sun...right? Party Hat, Shieldy, Slurpy, Shelly and Pear / YEAH! Controlly / It is now time to return! (cable car exits dormancy room, and there's chatting going on) (switch to Team Chocolate) Pizza (listening into Team Vanilla's chest) / Hey, I hear people! I think Team Vanilla's returning! Hot Dog (happily running to chest) / Seriously? (Popsicley, Chocolatey, Boat and Baguette run to the chest) Popsicley / OMB this is so exciting! After 3 months they're finally coming back! Chocolatey / I know right? Lavalamp / Be sure to stand out of their way. (everyone stands to the side of the chest) (switch scene to Team Vanilla) Shieldy / How much longer until we get out of the cable car? Controlly / Just a few seconds! (pause) (cable car stops) Controlly / Alright everyone get out! (everyone gets out and starts walking away) Party Hat / I can't wait to see Team Chocolate again! Slurpy / Me neither! Shieldy / I'm so excited! Controlly / We're almost at the front of the chest! (switch to Team Chocolate) Hot Dog / You know, it might take another 5 minutes! Why don't we go to- (treasure chest opens) Controlly / *Guess who's back*! (everyone in chest jumps out) Pizza, Hot Dog, Popsicley, Chocolatey and Boat / TEAM VANILLA! Party Hat, Shieldy, Slurpy, Shelly and Pear / TEAM CHOCOLATE! Pizza / Oh, how we missed you! Party Hat / We missed you too! (everyone's hugging their friends on the other team with signs they're glad they're back; ex. Party Hat, Shieldy, Pizza and Hot Dog; Popsicley, Chocolatey and Shelly; Baguette and Pinecone...) Controlly / Isn't it nice how everyone's together? Oh, hey there Lavalamp! Lavalamp / Hey there Controlly! Scissors / Is Dream Island open? Oh, everyone's here! That means Dream Island is open for me! (runs into Team Vanilla's treasure chest and closes it) Popsicley / Wha-? Chocolatey / I don't see why not to allow this. Our team's fine without Scissors. Pizza (to his team) / Come on, let's all get inside the treasure chest for a few minutes! Hot Dog / Umm... no, thanks. *BOTO Parody Credits * Pizza / Um...guys? Hot Dog / *sigh* What is it? Pizza / Here's one thing I've always been wondering, something that I can't decide real properly. Popsicley / And what is the thing? Pizza / Who will be our host... Controlly or Lavalamp? Category:Pizza